di alun-alun kota
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: "Apa ini semacam surat cinta?" / 'UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Tsuna menjerit dalam hatinya / fict maso yang didedikasikan untuk Scalytta, KaizumiAyame, dan Panda Dayo / friendship not yaoi / #1827MasoEdisiNatal / mind to RnR?


Pria itu menghela nafasnya.

Dengan mengenakan mantel tebal, iya tetap kokoh berdiri di alun-alun kota walau sesekali ia menggigil karena salju yang diterpa angin terus berdatangan menghampirinya.

Lagu natal malam itu terus mengalun berulang-ulang, suara lonceng, teriakan anak-anak yang bermain bola salju, pasangan yang sedang bergandengan tangan, huh. Terlihat ramai sekali kota di malam natal ini.

Tapi pria itu tetap tak beranjak dari sisinya, hanya sesekali tersenyum. Seolah setia menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tau kapan datangnya.

"Selamat natal, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Pria itu melepaskan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- di alun-alun kota -**

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is only belong to Akira Amano. I don't own anything, and no commercial profit taken._

Fiksi ini didedikasikan spesial untuk **#1827MASOTEAM** , ihiiy akhirnya kita bisa ngemaso untuk yang ke dua kali gaes hueheheh.

 ** _Warning_**

OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala hal lain yang mengganggu. Bukan _slash_ , hanya _friendship_.

 _Don't like? Don't Read!_

 _Enjoy._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi, kau mendapatkan peringkat terakhir lagi di ujian kenaikan kelas tahun ini. Ini segera ambil rekap nilai mu!"

Pemuda dengan manik karamel itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dalam diam-seperti biasa-ia meraih selembar kertas yang disodorkan pria tua berkacamata yang bisa di sebut, yah wali kelas mungkin.

Telinganya seolah telah tuli akan cemooh yang ia dapati tiap jam menit detik dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ck. Bahkan mungkin mereka tak cocok dipanggil teman. Oh, semua itu bukan salah Tsuna. Ia bukan bodoh, hanya kurang bicara.

Bahkan, sebodoh-bodohnya manusia, pasti ia memiliki keunggulan tersendiri bukan? Dan orang yang pertama kali menyadari serta menemukan bakat Tsuna ialah orang yang paling dihormati sekaligus ditakuti di SMP Namimori-tempat Tsuna bersekolah. Hibari Kyouya.

Kala itu Hibari memergoki Tsuna tengah menempel sesuatu di majalah dinding.

"Apa yang sedang kau tempel itu herbivore?"

"Eh...hiiiiii, itu...anu. Bukan apa-apa. Maafkan aku Hibari-san, aku harus segera pergi." Lalu Tsuna segera beranjak dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Yah, perlakuan seperti itu sudah biasa Hibari terima. Bukan hanya dari siswa SMP Namimori, bahkan dewan gurunya sendiri pun kadang canggung jika bertemu dengan Hibari.

Hibari mengamati begitu dalam apa yang tertempel di sana, "oh, jadi selama ini puisi tak bernama yang tiap minggu tertempel di sini, anak itu yang menulisnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok harinya.

"Dame-Tsuna!" seorang pemuda dengan tampang malas dan sedikit menunjukkan raut takutnya menepuk pundak Tsuna. Tentu saja orang yang ditepuk pundaknya merespon kaget seperti biasa, "ketua komite disiplin, Hibari-san memintamu untuk menemuinya pas pulang sekolah nanti," sambung pemuda itu. Mendengar ucapannya, Tsuna hanya meneguk ludahnya.

 _Eeeeeh, ada apa ini? Kenapa ini? Apa aku harus kabur saja? ta-tapi kalau Hibari-san malah semakin mencariku saat aku melarikan diri gimana? Hiiiii. Aku harus apa?!_

Sekelebat pikiran negatif terus bersemayam di benak Tsuna kala ia menapaki koridor sekolahnya menuju tempat yang paling ditakuti seantero jagat SMP Namimori.

Hingga akhirnya kakinya berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Komite Disiplin' lagi-lagi, Tsuna meneguk ludahnya.

 _Masuk tidak ya?_

"Herbivore, aku tau kau di sana. Cepat masuk sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

 _Hiiii, sejak kapan ia tau aku di sini?!_

Dengan lunglai, ia perlahan mendorong pintu yang agak berat itu dan mengucap permisi sebelum kakinya benar-benar memasuki ruangan yang paling mengerikan seantero SMP Namimori 'katanya'.

Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan orang mengerikan itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang netra karamel itu rekam selagi ia menapakan kaki dalam ruang persegi yang ukurannya lumayan luas itu.

Yang ia dapati adalah sebuah kesejukan kala indera penciumannya menyesapi aroma wangi di dalam sana. Lavender? Entahlah.

Dinding dengan cat putih yang berhias ornamen klasik dari bunga sakura dan vigura yang menempel itu menambah estetikanya tersendiri. Apalagi di ruangan itu juga terdapat sofa kecil dan lemari hias. Duh ini apa benar ruangan komite disiplin yang kata orang bak neraka itu apa rumah pribadi? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tsunayoshi, sedang melototi apa kau dari tadi?" suara dingin itu sukses membuat pemandangan indah Tsuna buyar seketika.

Tsuna berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat, "anu...H-hibari-san ada perlu apakah jadi menyuruhk--" Hibari memotong ucapan Tsuna dengan menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya, "ini kan..." Tsuna bergumam.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kau yang menulisnya?" Hibari berucap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Eheheh, lagian mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya juga kalau selama ini aku yang menulis ini," telunjuk Tsuna menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Kau yang tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Herbivore, besok bawakan aku tulisan yang lebih dari ini! dan, silakan kau keluar dari ruanganku."

 _Eh? Ini serius?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah layar menyala berbentuk persegi panjang, si bocah kikuk bersurai cokelat tengah mematung dengan tangan yang berada di atas kepala.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," teriakannya membuat sang ibu yang tak sengaja melewati pintu kamarnya bergidik kaget. Nana--wanita yang Tsuna panggil ibu itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Tsuna, "Tsu-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Nana.

"Oh, maafkan aku kaa-san, aku hanya sedikit konslet saja eheheh," terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Nana hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Dasar Tsuna, anak itu selalu saja membuat kaget ibunya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Tsuna telah beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Sekarang ia malah bergulung-gulung di kasurnya dengan wajah merah dan seperti mengepulkan asap.

"Eheh ehehehehehe heheheheh," ia malah asik nyengir sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia sedang ragu, apa ia benar-benar harus memberikan naskah itu pada Hibari. Ia benar-benar malu setengah hidup tapi ia juga takut jika tidak memberikannya.

Tapi tulisan itu kan, duh Tsuna berguling-guling makin menjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini semacam surat cinta?"

 _'UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'_ Tsuna menjerit dalam hatinya. Sudah ia duga, Hibari bakal menyadari apa maksud dari tulisannya itu tapi, tapi, Tsuna tak menyangka Hibari akan melayangkan kalimat itu.

"Hey, di sini, apa kau tidak merasa karakter perempuannya terlalu di buat-buat? atau apa kau memang berharap sifat perempuan yang kau suka ini bersikap manis padamu?" sejak kapan Hibari secerewet ini?

"Eh, itu..."

"Kau perlu memperbaiki di bagian ini, ini, dan ini," Hibari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada paragraf-paragraf yang terkesan sedikit janggal menurut Hibari, dan Tsuna hanya melongo melihat sisi lain dari orang paling menyeramkan di sekolahnya.

Hanya saja, ia masih tak mengerti, kenapa Hibari sampai melakukan hal ini.

Beberapa minggu telah dilewati Tsuna dalam diam seperti biasa. Namun kala jam pulang tiba, ia kini sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan komite disiplin bersama Hibari, dan lembaran naskah yang membuat Tsuna agak tertekan akhir-akhir ini.

Ia sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah Hibari yang seperti terlalu memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan novel yang bahkan Tsuna tak pernah serius menulisnya dari awal.

"Tsuna! Kenapa kau masih saja menambahkan ini dalam deskripsinya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang hilangkan kalimat mengganggu itu!"

"LALU MAKSUDMU MENYURUHKU UNTUK TERUS MELANJUTKAN NASKAH INI UNTUK APA? AKU BAHKAN TAK MENGERTI APA TUJUANMU!" Tsuna menghamburkan lembaran kertas itu dan berteriak frustasi. Ia tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti. Dari awal, ia menulis pun hanya karena ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri yang tak memiliki teman dan tak pandai dalam komunikasi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahkan sedikitpun memikirkan akan ada orang yang mengurusi apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini.

Hibari diam tak merespon. Untuk beberapa saat hanya detak dari jam dinding yang terdengar sebelum decitan dari kursi kayu yang bergeser suaranya menginterupsi ruangan. Hibari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sesaat ia berbisik pada Tsuna sebelum tinjunya melayang mulus pada pipi kecil Tsuna dan membuat si empunya tersungkur dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Hibari melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dan Tsuna yang masih tersungkur hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang terlihat mengalir di balik pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Tsuna tak pernah mendatangi ruang komite disiplin dan mendengar kabar dari Hibari. Lagian, mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang spesial bukan?

"Hey Tsuna, kenapa malah melamun di sini?" suara itu sudah lama tak terdengar. Suara yang dulunya begitu cempreng kini terdengar sangat maskulin di telinga. Tsuna menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria jangkung dengan setelan jas dan topi yang tak pernah lepas dari pucuk kepalanya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Re-reborn?! Sejak kapan kau datang? Apa pekerjaanmu di Italia sudah kau selesaikan hingga kau bisa dengan bebasnya jalan-jalan ke jepang?" Tsuna nampak antusias karena sudah begitu lama tak melihat sosok tutornya yang kini semakin tinggi saja badannya.

"Woy dame-Tsuna, apa kau sekarang sudah cukup nyawa untuk mengabaikan pertanyaanku? sekali lagi aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah? bukankah hari ini hari perpisahan di Namimori?"

"Yang perpisahan kan anak kelas 3, bukannya aku. Lagian aku juga malas melihat perpisahan itu," alias ia malas melihat sosok yang sedikit mengganggunya--Hibari. Entah kenapa Tsuna jadi canggung jika ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hibari di koridor sekolah. Apa karena kejadian itu? Hahahah kejadian apa coba? memangnya mereka memiliki hubungan spesial?

"Dan tumpukan kertas apa itu?" Reborn mendekati tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi di samping komputer Tsuna. Namun Tsuna tak memperdulikan Reborn di kala tangannya mulai membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas itu.

"Huahahahahah, apa ini? apa kau sedang menulis surat cinta?"

"Diam kau reborn!" ungkapan itu hanya membuat ia teringat dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan Hibari sebelumnya.

"Lagian sifat perempuannya terlalu kau buat-buat Tsuna. Yang aku tau Kyoko Sasagawa tak pernah bersikap sok imut seperti yang kau tulis di sini."

"HEEEEY REBORN!" Tsuna seketika melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan merebut paksa lembaran kertas yang sedari-tadi dikomentari oleh tutor jangkungnya.

"Kau ini sama saja dengan Hibari-san. Suka mengomentari ini itu. Sekarang aku jadinya malah bingung bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyelesaikan ini. Ideku hancur gara-gara kalian!" Tsuna mengoceh layaknya ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Hibari Kyouya. Hahaha, anak yang suka menantangku berkelahi itu juga tertarik dengan tulisanmu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Ejek Reborn. Tsuna hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi, apa kau sudah ada menengoknya?"

"Menengok siapa?"

Reborn menepuk keningnya, "haduh dasar dame dame no Tsuna, aku yang jauh-jauh dari Italia saja tahu anak itu sedang sakit. Bahkan sebelum ke sini, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk menengoknya."

Tsuna hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Reborn dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah melangkah pergi, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemuinya.

Menemui Hibari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tersengal dan nafas tak beraturan, Tsuna kini berada tepat di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit yang bertuliskan Tuan Kyouya. Ia merasa ragu untuk mengetuk pintunya, namun ia juga ingin meminta maaf karena telah berani berteriak di depan Hibari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tsuna mengembuskan nafas kasarnya sebelum ia memposisikan tangannya di atas gagang pintu. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia mau membuka pintu kamar itu namun ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Herbivore, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? bisa kau menyingkir dulu? aku ingin buang air."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasanya canggung begitu terasa ketika Tsuna duduk di depan ranjang Hibari dan Hibari tengah berbaring di sana.

"Anu, Hibari-san," Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Hibari datar.

"Minta maaf karena berteriak padamu waktu itu," tangan Tsuna sedikit mengacak sprei dan kepalanya menunduk, "lalu saat kau berbisik 'aku tidak ingin melihat bakatmu terbuang sia-sia' kemudian memukul wajahku itu, jujur sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti maksudnya itu. Hibari-san..." Tsuna menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pinggiran kasur, "tolong maafkan aku," sambungnya.

Hibari merespon dengan tenang seperti biasa, "sudahlah, lagian aku yang seperti sudah bersikap lancang terlalu mengurusimu. Dan pukulan itu, maaf," Hibari menghela nafas, "seharusnya yang menerima pukulan itu adalah adikku bukannya kau," ungkap Hibari.

"Eh, kau punya saudara?" tanpa Tsuna sadari kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Hibari terkekeh sedikit--hanya sedikit, "ya apa kau pikir di dunia ini aku hanya sebatang kara? hhhh, dulu memang aku memiliki saudara laki-laki seusiamu. Tapi ia sudah meninggal."

"Maafkan aku."

"Dan melihat tulisanmu itu, aku jadi sedikit mengingatnya, ya dia mirip-mirip sepertimu, sulit untuk di beritahu. Andai saja saat itu aku tak meminta ia lebih dan lebih memperbaiki tulisannya dan berhakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang tak berguna itu. Mungkin ia tak akan pergi dari rumah dan berakhir dengan kecelakaan tunggal yang membuat ia harus kehilangan nyawanya."

Tsuna hanya mematung mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Hibari. Sedikit menyesal juga sebenarnya.

"Anu, Hibari-san. Maafkan aku lancang tapi apakah aku boleh meminta saranmu untuk menyelesaikan tulisanku? sebenarnya seminggu lagi ada lomba cipta karya novel dan pengumuman juaranya akan di umumkan satu bulan setelahnya. Tepat di malam natal pukul tujuh malam. Itu pun jika kau masih mau membantuku," pinta Tsuna _'duuuuh aku seperti tak punya malu saja. Bego bego bego.'_ Tsuna mengoceh dalam hatinya.

"Bawa saja naskahmu yang kemarin ke sini. Dan kada dokter tadi mungkin dalam satu minggu ke depan aku tetap harus dipenjara di rumah sakit ini. Waktumu hanya seminggu herbivore, aku harap kau siap."

Jawaban Hibari membuat Tsuna bisa bernafas lega, ia kira Hibari akan memukulnya lagi dan memintanya untuk pergi karena sikapnya yang begitu lancang, namun jawabannya yang seperti itu membuat Tsuna dapat memancarkan semburat senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepekan telah berlalu dan dengan gemetar Tsuna mengirim naskah itu ke alamat penerbit yang tertera di situs lomba menulis yang ia ikuti.

Tsuna pun sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Hibari sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tsuna lupa menanyakan Hibari sakit apa namun sudahlah. Hibari pasti baik-baik saja karena sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, lagian mereka memiliki alamat e-mail masing-masing sehingga dapat bertukar pesan.

 _'Aku sudah mengirimkan naskahku Hibari-san. Aku gugup sekali._ ' --Pesan dikirim

 _'Ya. Ku harap hasilnya tak mengecewakan._ '

Tsuna tersenyum membaca balasan dari Hibari. Meski terlihat dingin seperti biasa namun Tsuna merasa bahagia karena dari sekian banyak orang yang mengabaikannya, masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya. Ia tak pernah berpikir negatif Hibari melakukan ini semua karena ia mirip dengan adiknya, toh ia tahu sendiri Hibari adalah orang yang paling dingin dan misterius dari semua orang yang pernah ia temui. Adiknya ya adiknya. Tsuna ya Tsuna. Ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa dibandingkan karena selama ini juga Hibari tak pernah menyinggung perihal mendiang adiknya. Hanya sekali saat di rumah sakit itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan kini saatnya tiba. Hari yang membuat Tsuna tak berhenti menggigiti selimut tebalnya. Bukan karena kedinginan. Tapi karena rasa gugup yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

"8 jam lagi, hihihihihi," Tsuna cengengesan dalam selimutnya.

"Tsu-kun, cepat bangun, saatnya makan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan," teriak Nana dari luar.

Dengan sedikit malas, Tsuna beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kan sekali-kali makan bersama keluarga besar tak ada ruginya. Lagian ini natal kan? Jarang-jarang rumah Tsuna kedatangan tamu yang membuat ketenangan abadinya lenyap di momen-momen tertentu.

Tsuna menuruni anak tangga dan mengucek matanya sesekali. Dingin begitu terasa karena hari itu turun salju. "Wooooy Tsuna...jika kau lama yakinikunya akan kuhabiskan sendiri beeeeeeeee." Suara itu melengking begitu keras. Tsuna hanya bisa mengelus dadanya melihat tingkah keponakannya yang memakai kostum sapi--lambo tak pernah bisa diam di atas _kotatsu_. Seperti biasa.

"Jyuudaime. Apa kabar?" Sapa pemuda dengan rambut perak dan cengiran yang tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya.

"Loh, Hibari-san juga di sini?"

"S-siapa yang kau bilang Hibari-san jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera bingung. Tsuna segera mengunci mulutnya dengan tangan. Ah sial ia keceplosan.

"Jauh-jauh dari Italia hanya untuk menengok anda, dan anda bahkan tak mengingat nama saya." Gokudera menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik _kotatsu_ dan tinggahnya membuat Tsuna gelabakan.

"Eh...maafkan aku Gokudera-kun, aku hanya salah sebut saja," Tsuna berusaha menenangkan, namun Gokudera makin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam _kotatsu._ Entah karena ucapan Tsuna atau memang Gokuderanya yang lagi kedinginan sih?

Ramai kian terasa kala satu persatu keluarga besar Tsuna mulai berdatangan. Dari kakeknya Giotto, sepupunya Dino, dan kerabatnya yang lain dari Italia. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bahwa pengumuman pemenang lomba cipta novel itu akan di umumkan tiga jam lagi.

"Oiya ngomong-ngomong, Reborn mana? kok tidak kelihatan?" Tsuna bergumam sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna terlihat terbantai di antara manusia yang ikut terbantai juga karena kekenyangan menyantap makanan dikebersamaan natal kali ini. Telepon yang berdering terus menerus membuat Tsuna terpaksa beranjak dari _kotatsu_ yang hangat itu.

"Halo..." jawab Tsuna dengan sedikit malas. Namun seketika ia bangkit hingga kepalanya membentur pinggiran _kotatsu._ Dengan sedikit mengaduh ia berlari dari rumahnya dan mencari nomor yang berada di deretan kontak teleponnya. 'Hibari-san harus segera mengetahuinya.' batin Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna terus berlari dengan raut bahagia yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan dan kakinya berhenti di alun-alun kota yang di penuhi pejalan kaki dan gemerlap lampu yang menyilaukan menambah estetika malam natal itu semakin tak akan terlupakan bagi siapapun yang sedang berada di sana.

Tsuna terus berusaha menghubungi Hibari dan kala telpon tersambung dengan antusias Tsuna segera berbicara, "Hibari-san aku memiliki kabar baik untukmu, cepat temui aku di alun-alun kota segera," pinta Tsuna dengan penuh semangat.

Tsuna menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia begitu lega dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan _'Naskah anda telah kami terima. Setelah melakukan seleksi dan penjurian, kami memutuskan untuk memilih naskah anda menjadi pemenang dan akan menerbitkannya.'_ ah, Tsuna ingin berguling di tumpukan salju saat itu juga jika mengingat telepon yang ia terima barusan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, netranya berusaha menangkap sesosok orang yang tengah ditunggunya hingga satu jam lebih ini.

"Duh...mana dia, kenapa lama sekali sih."

"Tsuna."

"Ah...Hibari-san, eh--Reborn? Kenapa malah kau yang ada di sini?" Tsuna menatap bingung wajah yang terlihat murung itu dan melirik telepon genggam yang berada di tangan Reborn, "itukan ponsel milik Hibari-san, kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Tsuna..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik salju yang turun kian menjadi, Tsuna terus menerobos dingin itu tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang menggigil seperti ikut membeku bak aspal yang kini menjadi tempat orang-orang bermain _ice skating._

 _"Katakan padaku sedang apa kau di sini? Dan kenapa ponsel Hibari-san bisa berada padamu?"_

Tsuna terjatuh, hingga membuat celana panjangnya sobek dan lututnya mengeluarkan darah.

Namun ia tetap tak peduli. Ia terus berlari.

 _"Hibari sudah meninggal dua jam yang lalu karena leukimia yang ia derita sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Aku pun berangkat ke Jepang karena harus mengantar Shamal ke rumah sakit tempat Hibari dirawat."_

 _"Kau bohong. Sebulan yang lalu Hibari-san sudah keluar dari rumah sakit!"_

 _"Dia memang keluar dari rumah sakit tapi bukan berarti keluar dari rumah sakit itu pertanda sakitnya hilang. Ia hanya lelah terpenjara dalam ruang persegi yang dipenuhi bau obat-obatan."_

 _"Kau bohong!"_

 _"Yah, aku pun merasa menyesal karena usahaku menyeret Shamal ke sini sia-sia."_

 _"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN UCAPANMU. AKU AKAN KE RUMAH HIBARI-SAN SENDIRI UNTUK MEMASTIKAN."_

Sekelebat ingatan akan percakapannya dengan Reborn membuat tak henti-hentinya air mata mengucur dari balik iris karamel itu.

Terpincang-pincang ia berlari menuju rumah sederhana dengan aksen tradisional jepang. Ya, dulu sepertinya Hibari pernah menceritakan bahwa rumahnya itu begitu klasik dan masih menggunakan pintu geser seperti rumah-rumah di Jepang pada masa silam.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah yang terlihat agak ramai.

 _Bukan, aku pasti salah rumah._ Batin Tsuna, ia ingin segera melangkah pergi namun suara lembut dari wanita tua menghentikan langkahnya.

"Are...apa kau temannya Hibari?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa disaat bahagia ku, aku malah mendapat kabar tak menggenakkan seperti ini?_

Tsuna mematung di depan sebuah peti dengan pas foto yang menampakkan wajah yang begitu ia kenali. Tatapan matanya kosong seolah menolak kenyataan yang sedang ia alami, dan tanpa permisi, Tsuna segera pergi dari rumah itu.

Dengan tubuh yang menggigil ia terus membelah udara dingin yang makin membekukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa terpukul, bahkan saat ada pemuda yang menamparnya karena Tsuna menabrak pemuda itu tanpa meminta maaf, Tsuna tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

 _Kenapa lampu malam ini begitu menyilaukan? Apa ia sengaja mengejekku, dasar sialan!_

 _Dan kenapa pula lagu natal itu selalu di putar berulang-ulang? Oh ha ha ha inikan malam natal._

 _Apa santa akan datang? Apa santa akan mengabulkan harapanku?_

Langkah Tsuna terhenti. Lagi-lagi ia menabrak seseorang, namun orang itu bukanlah orang asing, "R--Reborn?" dan tanpa membalas perkataan Tsuna, Reborn segera melayangkan pukulannya hingga membuat Tsuna tersungkur dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki yang mulai berlarian melihat Tsuna. Mungkin mereka berpikir sedang ada perkelahian.

Tsuna memegangi pipinya, dari bibirnya tetesan darah sedikit mengucur. Ini aneh, rasanya Tsuna pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, "dasar bodoh kau Tsuna!"

"Kenapa aku kau sebut bodoh hah? Dan apa alasanmu memukulku Reborn?" Tsuna berucap seperti orang mabuk.

"Itu--hanyalah permintaan terakhir dari orang yang kutemui sebelum ia berhenti bernafas. Ia berkata jika aku harus menamparmu jika kau melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ya seperti ini mungkin."

Tiba-tiba, Tsuna merasa tubuhnya merasa panas, air mata pun mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya kala Reborn membangunkan Tsuna yang tersungkur akibat pukulan kerasnya.

Dengan isakan yang begitu kencang, Tsuna terus meneriakkan nama Hibari dan penyesalannya serta ia tak lupa mengucapkan satu kata.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 Tahun kemudian, 25 Desember pukul 7 malam.

Lagu natal malam itu terus mengalun berulang-ulang di tengah alun-alun kota.

Suara lonceng, teriakan anak-anak yang bermain bola salju, pasangan yang sedang bergandengan tangan, huh. Terlihat ramai sekali kota di malam natal ini.

"Selamat natal, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Tsu-kun, ini Sora-chan terus merengek minta di belikan boneka santa ini," ucap lembut seorang wanita dengan surai jingga yang panjangnya menggantung sebatas punggung.

"Papa..." gadis kecil itu--Sora, segera melompat dalam pelukan Tsuna, "...mama jahat, aku kan cuman minta dibelikan boneka. Masa begitu saja aku dimarahi, huuu!" ucap Sora yang memajukan mulutnya.

Tsuna terkekeh pelan, "Sora, mama melarangmu bukan tanpa alasan. Ya bonekanu di rumahkan sudah banyak sekali," jawab lembut Tsuna seraya membelai surai coklat anaknya, senada dengan kepunyaan Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, apa kau sudah siap untuk berangkat jumpa fans? Hahaha, dari tadi kepala Editor terus menelponku dan bertanya kau di mana."

"Ih, kenapa jadi papa ikut membela mama? Papa juga sok tenar. Harusnya papa jadi artis bukan jadi penulis. Biar fans nya tambah banyak," oceh Sora persis seperti Tsuna jikalau ia sedang bertapa sendirian di kamarnya.

Paras Tsuna melepaskan senyum hangat. Begitu hangat.

"Kyoko-chan, Sora. Ijinkan aku berdiri di sini sedikit lebih lama..."

"...sebentar saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN ~_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotatsu: meja kayu pendek yang ditutupi oleh kasur tipis atau selimut tebal. Di bawah kotatsu biasanya terdapat pemanas.**

 **Ice skating: seluncur es.**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author notes:_**

Abis ngebaca ini tu serasa nonton sinetron yang isina cerita dalam rumah. Biasa aja wkwkwkwk. Huaaah, aku lega bisa nyelesain tantangan dari tim maso **(Kapten Ayam, Pandaa, sama Nesaa)** ya meski 1827 nya gak begitu berasa sih soalnya ini bukan cerita cinta hueheheh, tapi ini angsa kan? ANGSA KAN? /MAKSA

Oiya Lichi minta maaf ya jika ada typo yang nyempil, ini udah coba kubaca berulang-ulang buat mastiin typonnya gak ada (nyatanya hanya sekali *KAMPRET) yah semoga yang ngebaca matanya juga agak rabun kek Lichi biar gak sadar ada typonya /GAGITU

Huhuhuhu, sekali lagi aku senang, setelah berbulan-bulan gak nulis, tim maso ini membuatku bisa menulis lagi ya meski cuman ini sih tapi semoga ini awal biar aku bisa nulis terus buat ke depannya. Dan..

whaiii, i cant write sum zlashhh panpik *ALAY. Ya gatau kenapa tapi semoga ini cukup nambah asupan.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya.

Ciao

-Lichi


End file.
